Twister
by Lady Netiri
Summary: “Then it is agreed.” Miroku concluded, sounding very regal, considering the subject was playing a game of ‘Twister’. “Shippo will spin and the rest of us will play.”
1. Are They THAT Close?

****

Disclaimer: must I…?

Lawyers: [nod and point to the police officers in the doorway]

Me: fine…I don't own Inu-chan, nor anything else in this story…You SURE I don't even own the Twister game?

Lawyers: YES!

****

[A/N:] here I am again…stalling… oh well. Here's a short little thing I did while waiting to get rid of writer's block for Hagakure—idea is from a RP I did with Koko.

——————————

****

Are They THAT Close?

——————————

"I'm bored…" Shippo moaned.

"Stuff it, fox." Inu-Yasha growled from his spot in the tree.

"Why should I?!" Shippo shouted. "It's your fault Kagome went home again! Why don't you just apologize?!"

"I didn't do nothing wrong!" Inu-Yasha screeched at the kit. "That's why!"

"It's 'anything', Inu-Yasha," Miroku interjected with a heavy sigh as he walked over, more annoyed with the hanyou himself than his grammar impediments. "And I must agree with Shippo—apologize. Even if you don't mean it."

Sango followed and smacked Miroku on the back of the head.

"You don't say something when you don't mean it, Houshi-sama." she growled. "You think you'd know that by now."

Miroku chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his head.

"You guys are idiots." Inu-Yasha scoffed. "And I **am not **going to apologize when I did **nothing wrong**!"

"You keep telling yourself that…" Shippo mumbled.

"Why you little—!" Inu-Yasha snarled as he jumped out of his tree.

"I'm back!" Kagome called as she hauled herself out of the well.

"Kagome!" Shippo cried as he raced over to his salvation and jumped into her arms. "Inu-Yasha's picking on me again!"

Kagome rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure he's going to **stop it **and _behave_ like an **adult**." the young miko said with a glare at the hanyou.

Inu-Yasha stopped in his tracks; getting sat for chasing the kitsune wasn't a top priority on his list.

"Oh! I brought back a game we can all play!" Kagome gushed as she pulled out a suspicious box from her bag. "It's from my pen-pal in America. She's awesome!"

"What is it?" Sango asked curiously. Miroku peered over her shoulder.

Everybody came over and watched as Kagome opened the box, revealing…some type of strange white sheet. Sango and Miroku exchanged a glace, remembering the things that Kagome had told them about this 'America' place. It was weirder then they thought!

"What the hell kind of game can you play with a sheet?" Inu-Yasha scoffed. "That 'pen-pal' thing of yours is an idiot if she's amused by this."

"She's not an idiot." Kagome snapped. "Besides, you have to OPEN the sheet to see the playing board. Sango, help me please."

Sango did as told, and soon there was a polka dotted sheet on the ground.

"What's this game called, Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"Twister." Kagome replied excitedly. "Apparently, its older but still popular at parties with teens in America."

"How do you play?" Sango asked.

"Well… There's a spinner and somebody has to spin it each turn. Whatever the spinner lands on, everybody has to put their hand or foot on that colored spot." At the clueless looks she was getting, Kagome gave an example. "Shippo, spin the wheel."

Shippo did as he was told.

"See? It says: right foot yellow, so if we were playing, we'd have to put our right feet on a yellow dot." Kagome explained, demonstrating said action. "Then you spin again and continue until somebody falls down."

Everybody nodded their heads in understanding.

"So… Who's playing?" Kagome asked excitedly.

"I'm in." Sango said.

"Me too." Miroku added.

"Not on your life." Inu-Yasha growled.

"Oh c'mon, Inu-Yasha." Shippo goaded. "Not afraid of losing, are you?"

"No! But…who'd spin the wheel?!" Inu-Yasha snapped, finding what he thought sounded like a good protest.

"Me!" Shippo cried, shooting holes through Inu-Yasha's plan of escape. "I'm too short to reach all the dots."

"Then it is agreed." Miroku concluded, sounding very regal, considering the subject was playing a game of 'Twister'. "Shippo will spin and the rest of us will play."

"But I don't wanna play!" Inu-Yasha whined.

"Get over it." Sango and Kagome snapped.

Inu-Yasha sputtered angrily for a few minutes until Kagome gave him a glare that promised immediate punishment if he dared to run. His ears drooped silently and he walked over to the side of the dotted mat.

"Let's get this over with." he muttered, crossing his arms.

——

"I wonder if Kagome is back yet." Kaede wondered aloud. "Surely even Inu-Yasha would have apologized by now; it's been four days!"

The elderly miko began making her way towards the well.

——

"Left hand green!" Shippo exclaimed jubilantly.

Miroku smirked as he realized that this new call would put him in very close proximity to Sango. Sango was already red in the face because his right arm was over her rear, but this new move put his other hand under her chest! Inu-Yasha and Kagome were hopelessly tangled as well, and both were a color red that was not humanly healthy if kept for too long. Inu-Yasha's haori was starting to get jealous.

"Spin please." Sango squeaked when she glimpsed Miroku's lecherous grin.

"Right leg red." Shippo complied.

Miroku smirked and, rather than moving his foot forward, he swung his leg over Sango, putting them in a very compromising position. Inu-Yasha and Kagome were in a similar situation; although theirs was out of necessity. However, that didn't mean that Kagome's skirt wasn't complicating matters any.

——

Kaede made her way to the well clearing. Instead of clearly walking out, she peaked around some bushes; she didn't want to startle Inu-Yasha if he was just making his way to Kagome's time.

What she saw, however, did not look like a stubborn hanyou contemplating whether or not to go get the futuristic girl with the badgering of a kitsune, demon slayer, and monk in the back round.

"I…I didn't know that they were…THAT close to each other." the elderly miko said to herself, a very uncharacteristic blush for an older woman coming to her face. "Maybe…maybe these old eyes are fooling me."

Kaede then peeked around again and saw that her eyes hadn't been fooling her. Sango and Miroku, and Inu-Yasha and Kagome were intimately engaged while Shippo watched! She couldn't let this go on any longer—if for the quest's cause at least (a baby from either would do more harm than good in the search for Naraku).

"What are ye doing?!" Kaede shouted, coming out of the bushes.

All five of them looked up, a larger blush forming on the adults' faces.

"Do you want to play too, Kaede?" Shippo asked innocently.

Kaede stared like they had all gone mad.

————

****

[A/N:] hehe… I liked that. Can't you just think of what's going through their minds when Kaede catches them? Well…review and let me know what you think!

****

Raven: review!


	2. A Feudal Game of Dominos

****

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inu-Yasha!

****

**A/N: **'Twister' was supposed to be just a dinky one-shot, but I got this idea from some reviewers and just HAD to work on it! See what happens when you review? You get MORE to read!

————————————

****

A Feudal Game of Dominos

————————————

Kouga sat staring up at the ceiling, completely and utterly bored. They had just gotten back from a successful hunt but he was still restless.

"I wonder what Kagome's up to…" he mused to himself as he flicked an ant off his leg. He suddenly picked himself off his straw bed and walked out of the cave, off to the west.

"Where the hell is he going?" a random wolf asked.

"Kagome." Ginta and Hakaku sighed simultaneously while shaking their heads.

————

"Play?" Kaede asked, obviously horrified at the kit's innocent question.

"Umm…Hi, Kaede…" Kagome tried weekly, a larger blush coming to her face.

"What are ye doing out here—and with Shippo watching no less!" Kaede reprimanded. "I knew you all liked each other, but this is a might far!"

"Lady Kaede," Miroku—who actually had the decency to blush—explained, "it is a game that Kagome brought from her time."

Sango, Inu-Yasha, and Kagome nodded quickly.

"Her friend sent it to her!" Sango exclaimed.

"From America!" Inu-Yasha shouted.

"America…" Kaede said slowly. Then she nodded, recalling the strange things Miroku and Sango had related to her about this place. "Truly a strange country."

"Yeah, it is," Kagome agreed, suddenly realizing just how wrong this game seemed right now.

"But the games are fun, Kaede!" Shippo exclaimed, proudly brandishing the spinner. "Look at what I get to do!" The over-excited kitsune then spun the wheel. "Left hand green!"

Everybody groaned then tried to move to the appropriate spot. Miroku's palm, which had become a little sweaty, slipped out from under him, causing him to collapse onto Sango. She, in turn, because she had been partially tangled with Kagome, caused the blushing girl to tip into Inu-Yasha's leg. The hanyou's leg slipped, causing him to collapse on top of the schoolgirl.

It was basically a feudal game of dominos.

A game that a certain Wolf Prince happened to walk in on.

"Ka…Kagome!" Kouga stuttered as he wandered onto the scene.

Kagome looked up from her undignified position under Inu-Yasha and gasped, turning blood red. Inu-Yasha looked up as well and froze to his spot, a low growl unconsciously beginning to form in his throat.

Kouga looked over their positions again and growled loudly.

"I wouldn't have suspected you to do something so low!" Kouga snarled angrily. "I thought even YOU had SOME form of respect, but I guess nothing is sacred to you, is it, dog turd?!"

"Kouga, its not what it—"

"Don't try and defend him, Kagome." Kouga snarled. "He doesn't deserve your mercy."

Shippo tried to pacify the wolf. "Umm…you can play too…" It didn't work. In fact, it only served to fuel his rage.

"And you do this with a CHILD and others WATCHING?!" Kouga practically screamed. "How DARE you defile Kagome in such a manor!"

By this time, Kagome was quite red as was Sango; a very slight blush tinted Miroku's cheeks. Inu-Yasha's face was hot with rage.

"I would NEVER defile her in any way!" Inu-Yasha snapped as he stood, mindful not to give the wolf a view of Kagome's under ware. Kagome scooted slightly away from the twister board and enraged hanyou.

It was at this point that Sango realized Miroku STILL hadn't made an ATTEMPT to move.

"Houshi-sama…" she hissed threateningly.

Miroku gulped and took the hint, moving himself far, far away from the Twister board and Sango.

"If you would stop jumping to conclusions, you might understand that we aren't doing anything wrong!" Inu-Yasha snarled, redirecting the attention from the irritated demon slayer and monk.

"So I'm supposed to believe that mating…no…having sex with people WATCHING is perfectly acceptable?!" Kouga roared.

"You idiot!" Inu-Yasha exclaimed with a powerful blush creeping its way onto his face. "If you used your eyes you could see that everybody's DRESSED! You don't even need to use your brain and you still can't get it right! How the hell do you manage to survive?!"

Kouga growled viciously and made himself ready to lunge at the hanyou before him.

In the time that this was going on, Kaede had managed to pull from her robes a scarily familiar rosary. Kagome noted the movement and nearly gasped. Luckily, her better judgment stopped it dead in her throat.

As the Wolf Prince lunged at Inu-Yasha, Kaede began her chant. The beads shot out like orbs of light and made their presence known. The wolf was momentarily stunned at the initial contact of the holy prayer beads around his neck; then he seemed to be confused and angry.

"What the hell are these, old woman?!" he snapped in a minor fit. He reminded Kagome of a child that wasn't getting his way.

"They are prayer beads, similar to the ones that Inu-Yasha wears." Kaede explained, taking no offense to being called 'old woman' for she was used to it.

Inu-Yasha regarded the beads with humor. In fact, he found it so humorous that he began to laugh. Kouga turned and growled at him, while lifting a hand to the new adornment around his neck. He tried to yank them off but found that the beads held fast. This caused the hanyou to laugh even harder.

Kouga snarled and lunged at Inu-Yasha.

"Uhhh…DOWN!" Kagome shouted. Unfortunately, it had no effect.

"Down?!" Inu-Yasha snorted. Then he blinked as the wolf went down with a curse.

"You have GOT to be kidding me…" Miroku said with a small chuckle.

Sango snickered behind her hand, as did Kagome and Kaede. Shippo and Inu-Yasha were rolling on the ground with laughter. Kouga lie there, face smashed into the ground, muffling all the random curses that were filtering from his mouth.

——————

****

**A/N: **This is surprisingly an angle I haven't seen used before—not even in a yaoi! Think about it…Inu-Yasha has complete control over Kouga… oh God…I'm drooling over the possibilities…! I was overwhelmed by the response I got to this! You've inspired me to write this as a short fic rather than a one-shot! huggles her reviewers I luffle all of you! Or…if you're not into that kind of thing… COOKIES! tosses cookies to all her reviewers

****

**Kiba **my RP baby with Kouga'OOKIES! Kiba 'unt 'ookies!

****

**Raven: **¬.¬ shoves a doggy biscuit in Kiba's mouth and hopes Netiri doesn't notice

****

**Ryou: **smacks Raven, takes the doggy biscuit, and gives Kiba a real cookieReview.


End file.
